


Balance

by Ember_Hinote



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Brotp, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Hinote/pseuds/Ember_Hinote
Summary: Two opposite poles who belong together in order to balance. Neither is anything that the other expected but they both come to the conclusion that maybe this was for the best. They are a balancing act for sure, but they are one that works.Partner side fic to "Of Smoke and Mirrors"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WyrdWeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdWeaver/gifts).



He has only heard about his new partner through the grapevine. Everything he knows about this guy was second hand information. Second hand information is only as good as its source and Phichit always questions his sources. Sources are always one sided and Phichit is a man – or child, depending on who you ask – of many sides.

He is a person.

People have multiple dimensions in their character.

So if people can have more than one side, then why can’t his sources?

The Thai teen signs as he leans back in his DX racer gaming chair and stares up at his 9 monitor display with each screen displaying a new source of information concerning his new partner and flicking to a new source every 10 minutes or so. Phichit has spent thousands of seconds, hundreds of minutes, dozens of hours, and a handful of days gathering information and attempting to organize it in a way that he could maximize his understanding of his new partner.

Japanese agent: Kitsune.

“How did I even get assigned to be his partner,” sighs Phichit as his screens flicker once more, changing sources on a third of them. He reaches out and grabs his cup of Thai tea and takes a sip. “I mean seriously, if they want a capable digital and networking agent partnered with him, Gemini is way closer.”

That is true though, Gemini is much closer to Kitsune as opposed to him. Gemini is from Korea which is much closer to Japan than Thailand is physically (945km as compared to 4312km) though politically, that was just another story. Plus Gemini is a much more precise agent that he is. Gemini’s work is clean, calculative, and the very definition of accurate. His work is more all over the place, hyperactive at points and sometimes a bit overwhelming if not approached carefully. He also has the highest chance of compromise compared to every other agent at Interpol due to his love of social media. But because of that love, it allows him access into information and files that nobody even dares to look. He does not like to brag but Phichit likes to call himself an expert of reading in between the lines and digging up dirt. He finds what is not supposed to be found and is a professional when it comes to blackmail. Phichit has a goal and even though he prefers to work digitally, he does not mind getting his hands dirty in order to get what he wants.

As he thinks about that point, he wonders if that is why the assign him as Kitsune’s new partner. Based on what he’s found on Kitsune, the Japanese fox was the same way. Kitsune could have been an office agent by now, a commanding agent who overseas missions as opposed to still taking part out in the field. But no, Kitsune is still more than happy to get his hands dirty in order to ensure mission success and Phichit respects that of the other agent. To prefer staying out on the field as opposed to being comfortable with more office time, there was something admirable about that.

* * *

“So,” says Yuuri as he looks over at the teenage in front of him. “You’re Hamtaro…?”

The teen in front of him is definitely not who Yuuri expects when he thinks of Hamtaro. Based off everything that he hears about and reads about Hamtaro, he definitely does not expect this. Yuuri expected a person with a stiffer expression on their face as opposed to a cheerful smile. He expects someone with wild colours in their hair or messier hair, not the clean cut of this teenager. He also expects someone with a more serious demeanor but what he has is a very happy young man in front of him.

When they told him that his new partner was from Thailand, Yuuri guesses that he probably should have been expecting someone with a vibrant personality as opposed to the more neutral ones he was familiar with in Japan.

Phichit nods happily at him with a bright smile on his face. “Yep, that’s me! Computer and social media extraordinaire!”

“You’re very…happy?”

“Of course!” says Phichit with that thousand watt grin. “How can I not be, I’m being partner with Kitsune who I had no idea was Yuuri Katsuki!”

“You’ve heard of me?”

“Dude, who in Asian Figure skating _hasn’t_ heard about Japan’s new ace skater? Your step sequences are supposed to be the best in the world,” says Phichit before poking him in the chest. “I mean seriously, you’re amazing! I’m a skater too and one day, I hope we can compete on the same ice together.”

Yuuri blushes at the compliments and begins to wonder who exactly paid Phichit to say all these nice things about him. He knows that he is good but not that good. No. There is only one skater out there who could be _that_ good and that is Victor Nikiforov of Russia. He is just Yuuri Katsuki, 18 years old and a dime-a-dozen men’s singles figure skater in Japan. He flubs his jumps while Victor executes them all perfectly, as if he were born to do just that.

“And if you’re wondering if anyone’s paid me to say these things about you,” says Phichit before reaching into his pocket and whipping out a small autograph book and pen, “No one did. I am a big fan of yours in figure skating so please; may I have your autograph?”

Yuuri blinks in surprise when he sees this and quickly nods before reaching out to grab then pen and autograph book. But to his surprise, a sly smirk crosses Phichit’s lips and soon he finds himself in an entirely different situation. Yuuri watches it in slow motion as Phichit pockets the pen and book and whip out his phone from his jacket sleeve. Phichit wraps his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and angles the smart phone’s front camera just so that they are both in the angled frame with Phichit sporting a goofy grin and Yuuri looking puzzled.

Yuuri watches as Phichit let’s go of him as quickly as he snaps the picture and moves back. He watches as the younger agent’s figures dance across the phone’s keyboard and the next thing he knows, his personal phone pings with a notification. Yuuri quickly goes to check his phone and to his surprise, he finds that he was recently tagged in a photo on Instagram.

**phichit+chu**  
Meet my new best friend and rink mate @Yuuri-Katsuki #NewBestBro #BrOTP #Bros4life

Neither is anything that the other expected but they both come to the conclusion that maybe this was for the best. Yuuri is shy and quiet which makes him the best wallflower to gather information and perform missions while Phichit is loud and boisterous, enough to distract people from noticing his partner in tight situations. Phichit is there for Yuuri when the stress of life becomes too much with memes, videos, and pictures of all of Yuuri’s favourite things to help calm him down while Yuuri is happy to learn and cook all of Phichit’s favourite recipes from home when homesickness becomes too much. If something were to happen to one, the other is sure to react and retaliate if necessary. They are a balancing act for sure, but they are one that works.

**Author's Note:**

> To my lovely co-author, Wyrdweaver, because that girl's been through the grinder this week between school and the sinking of my IRL OTP. Like seriously, she deserves so much better than she's gotten and go give her some love. You can reach her through the comments here and also on tumblr: http://whyndi.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also find me at: http://ember-hinote.tumblr.com/
> 
> She'll probably end up killing me but that's a risk that I'm willing to take. After all, I am the Phichit in our Yuuri and Phichit friendship. Though I guess after this, I can be labeled #extra.


End file.
